familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Baxter County, Arkansas
Baxter County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. It is in the northern part of the state, and shares a border with Missouri. It is commonly referred to as the Twin Lakes Area because it is bordered by two of Arkansas' largest lakes, Bull Shoals Lake and Norfork Lake. On its southern border is the Norfork Tailwater and the Buffalo National River. The county seat is Mountain Home, which is ranked as the 2nd Best Fishing Town in America by Field and Stream magazine and Baxter County today it is primarily known as a retirement and resort destination. Its Big Creek Golf Course has consistently earned 5 star ratings in Golf Digest magazine and is ranked in its top 10 places to play. It has also been rated the number 1 public course in Arkansas for four years in a row. Baxter County is Arkansas's 66th county, formed on 24 March 1873 and named for Elisha Baxter, the tenth governor of Arkansas. As of the 2000 census, the county's population was 38,386 in 2000. As of July 2007, the county's population is 41,307.Table of United States primary census statistical areas The Mountain Home Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Baxter County. The Baxter Bulletin weekly newspaper was named in 1973 by the Newspaper Enterprise Association as the "Best Overall Weekly Newspaper in the United States" in the over 10,000-circulation category. At the time it was published by Harold E. Martin and was the largest weekly paper in Arkansas. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 94.48%) is land and (or 5.52%) is water. List Of Highways * US 62/US 412 * U.S. Route 62 Business * Arkansas Highway 5 * Arkansas Highway 14 * Arkansas Highway 101 * Arkansas Highway 126 * Arkansas Highway 177 * Arkansas Highway 178 * Arkansas Highway 201 * Arkansas Highway 202 * Arkansas Highway 201 Spur * Arkansas Highway 263 * Arkansas Highway 341 * Arkansas Highway 342 * Arkansas Highway 345 Adjacent counties *Ozark County, Missouri (north) *Fulton County (east) *Izard County (southeast) *Stone County (south) *Searcy County (southwest) *Marion County (west) National protected areas * Buffalo National River (part) * Ozark National Forest (part) Demographics Arkansas Counties 1900-1990 }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 38,386 people, 17,052 households, and 11,799 families residing in the county. The population density was 69 people per square mile (27/km²). There were 19,891 housing units at an average density of 36 per square mile (14/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.81% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.52% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.22% from other races, and 0.97% from two or more races. 1.00% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 17,052 households out of which 22.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.00% were married couples living together, 7.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.80% were non-families. 27.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.21 and the average family size was 2.65. In the county the population was spread out with 19.00% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 21.10% from 25 to 44, 27.40% from 45 to 64, and 26.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 48 years. For every 100 females there were 92.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,106, and the median income for a family was $34,578. Males had a median income of $25,976 versus $18,923 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,859. About 7.90% of families and 11.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.70% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. As of 2010 Baxter County had a population of 41,513. The racial makeup was 95.96% Non-Hispanic whites, 0.16% blacks, 0.56% Native Americans, 0.41% Asians, 0.04% Pacific Islanders, 1.25% Non-Hispanics reporting more than one race and 1.66% Hispanic or Latino. Cities and towns Townships * Bayou * Big Flat (Big Flat) * Buckhorn (Briarcliff, small portion of Norfork, Salesville) * Buford * Greenwood * Grover (Lakeview, Midway) * Independence (Midway, small portion of Mountain Home) * Logan (Midway) * Lone Rock (small portion of Norfork) * Matney * Mill * Mountain Home (Mountain Home) * North Fork (Norfork) * Pigeon * Union (Briarcliff) * Whiteville (Cotter, Gassville, small portion of Mountain Home) Notable residents - past and present , poet]] * Richard Antrim - American naval Rear Admiral; World War II veteran and Medal of Honor recipient * Wes Bentley - an American film actor * Lonnie D. Bentley - is a Professor and the Department Head of Computer and Information Technology at Purdue University * Robbie Branscum - writer of children's books and young adult fiction * Richard A. Knaak - an American author; wrote the Minotaur Wars and other contributions to Dragonlance * Roy Stone - blacksmith and wagon maker * Carolyn D. Wright - poet, was born in Mountain Home. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Baxter County, Arkansas References External links *Baxter County government's website * *Baxter County Map from the US Census Bureau Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Baxter County, Arkansas Category:Established in 1873